1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fire extinguishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular fire extinguishing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit coupling from a fire extinguishing agent supply conduit to a vehicular conduit to precisely direct the fire extinguishing agent to a vehicular engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically vehicles, to include aircraft, land vehicles, ships, and the like, include engines operative through combustible agents such as gasoline for operation of the engines. In event of fire, immediate access to the engines and the associated fire is unreasonable due to relative heat, smoke, and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing nozzles and directing conduits to specifically direct a fire extinguishing agent to an associated engine fire permitting remote coupling to a fire extinguishing agent supply conduit. Prior art apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,394 to Enk wherein an aircraft utilizes an on-board supply of fire extinguishing agent and associated conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,914 to Gray sets forth cargo transport vehicles including fluid carrying conduits supported on the other side of a hatch cover for connection to a source of fluid remote from the hatch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,189 to Adams sets forth a dwelling including an automatic fire extinguishing and alarm system for use for example in mobile homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,542 to Enk, et al. sets forth a fire protection system for aircraft, wherein on-board fire extinguishing bottles are directed through a valve manifold into various portions of an aircraft, wherein the bottles are selectively operative or are simultaneously operative upon event of a crash.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular fire protection apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.